1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to window insulation devices and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved manufacture and construction of a modular type of interiorally installed window insulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous forms of storm window which are intended for permanent insulation over the outer surfaces of window and door ports, cleaning and safety accessibility generally not being a factor considered. There have also been development of various forms of storm window for installation on the interior of a window glazing to provide dead air space adjacent the window for insulation purposes. These interior installations have taken various forms and are installed utilizing many diverse modes of affixure and positioning within the window space. Of particular interest to the teachings of the present invention are a patent to Saucier, which device includes a plurality of removable horizontal panels that may be disposed on the interior of a window opening to provide a dead air space. This invention is directed to a cascade or vertically sliding device utilizing a plurality of horizontal panels which can be positioned in their extremely extended form to cover over the window space interior. There are still other patents of general interest which teach various forms of plastic covering and other easily adaptable framing structures that are placeable over the interior of the window panel frame thereby to provide the requisite dead air space.